The present invention relates to a voltage-current converting circuit for converting an input voltage into a corresponding output current.
With a prior voltage-current converting circuit only a two-phase input voltage could be converted to a corresponding current. There has been a strong demand to convert a three-or-more-phase input voltage into a corresponding current.